Yellow House Moments
by elmoruthPotterfan6
Summary: Not necessarily in the yellow house, but random moments from the book we all love. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

_Yellow House Moments_

_By elmoruthPotterfan6_

**A/N: First little fic in the Yellow House Moments. Stories won't be necessarily taken place in the yellow house, but I just thought of a random name for random This Lullaby moments. I hope you like them. This first one is set in Dexter's POV and in Don's car dealership. Quotes are taken from the book (This Lullaby) by the great Sarah Dessen. **

**And i know, i shouldn't be doing any more fanfiction without updating my other ones.. i know... i should feel ashaimed...**

**~ENJOY THEN REVIEW PLEASE!~ **

**PLAY THE CRAPY DEALERSHIP MUSIC!!!**

A cheesy, car dealership theme song was playing over exactly where I stood next to the tire display. I knew we could have done better then that. That is if the guy who owned it, Don, would have let us. Instead we are playing at his wedding, to the band's disappointment.

I was elected, hands down, to check out new tires for the van. Since I was the one who believed that we could afford new tires _and_ keep the shirts off our back, I willingly went.

Whistling at the bigger prices then I thought I saw someone in the corner of my eye. Wanting to see something other then ridiculous prices, I looked over my shoulder and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Well, she's no girl, a woman, a lady, few years younger then I. But still.

Looking over my other shoulder I saw the white, cheep, and beat up van parked outside next to the new, shiny models. I shook my head. They could wait. This was a one of a kind moment. This was a chance any guy looks for to talk to a girl like that. This was an earth shattering moment. The gravity moving around her moment.

Smoothing my hair with my hand, I made my way over to where she sat, angelic. Her eyes closes, hands clutching the armrests, on one of those two connecting chairs that are straight backed and uncomfortable. I stood there trying to decide how to make my entrance. I couldn't just stand there and wait for her to leave to bombard her. I couldn't just stand here and not move at all. I couldn't walk up to her and talk to her. I had to make a POW impression. I had to make her think of me, even if it was to start with a bang.

I slid into the chair in an angle with such force; I knocked her into the wall, jarring her funny bone. Her eyes flew open, face all mad, and she was still pretty. I didn't expect her to smile and fall head over heals for me, but I didn't expect her to be mad either.

I had no control over my mouth. I wasn't sure if I said something or just flubbed like a fish.

"What the _Hell_?" she growled, sending a jolt to my stomach. She had a pretty voice, even if it was venomous. Maybe she thought I was a sales person.

So much for smooth.

"Hey there," I said, trying to sound cheerful with a pit of butterflies, "How's it going?"

"What's your problem?" she asked, rubbing her elbow. I was going to tell her I didn't mean to run her into the wall.

"Problem?" I asked, before I could say anything else. She flared up a little more.

"Goodness," I sighed, blinking once, "such _language_."

Then she just looked at me. Her eyes displayed the message: 'Sorry wrong day, Buddy.'

I took this as another opportunity. Say something smart, I thought, something witty this time.

"The thing is…I saw you out in the showroom. I was over by the tire display?..." And then I knew I blew it. She was glaring at me now. What? Can't a guy get a break? What did I have to do?

The thing is…I _couldn't stop talking!_

"I just thought to myself, all of a sudden, that we had something in common. A natural chemistry, if you will. And I had a feeling that something big was going to happen. To both of us. That we were, in fact, meant to be together." Like me running into you, and knocking you into the wall. Big bang, right?

She looked at me with a shocked expression. I guess no one has been this up front with her before. I smiled inwardly. This might be my break.

"You got this…from a tire display?"

"You didn't feel it?"

"No. But I did, however, feel you slamming me into the wall," she gritted through her teeth. Again, I was about to say I was sorry, but I felt like I was getting somewhere and by apologizing now would set me back some.

Ok, so I will apologize with little or no words to it.

"That," I leaned over and replied with a low voice, "was an accident. An oversight. Just and unfortunate result of the enthusiasm I felt knowing I was about to talk to you." There. How was that for less words?

The theme song dwindled to the stupid plucking of chords. Oh, I wanted to shout in frustration now. Why didn't we do the stupid commercial? This was the shame in music. The people with no tastes choosing the music for important car dealerships.

"Go away," she told me, turning her head. I smiled. I was getting to her. I ran my hand through my hair again. The warn speaker started popping with the music. See, even they have a good taste in music. We both looked up then back at eachother.

"You know what?" I asked, pointing to the speaker. It popped and hissed before it blasted the theme song again. How many times will they play it? Honestly!

"From now on, forever, _this_ will be our song."

"Oh, Jesus." She got to her feet, heading to Don himself and a sorry looking lady with keys in her hand.

"Wait, I only want-"

"Don?" she called out, ignoring me. Maybe this wasn't going to work but I wasn't going to stop trying.

"Just take this," I said, grabbing her hand with one of mine and quickly searched my pockets for a pen. I wrote my name and the only phone number we had on her hand.

"You're insane!" she accused, taking back her hand. The pen jumped from my hand and skidded to the floor. I didn't mind about the pen. It was a freebee from some hotel years ago. Almost out of ink anyway.

"Yo, Romeo!" I heard and wanted to groan. Why did they want to ruin this? John Miller laughed and yelled again, "Come on man! Lets go!"

I looked at them and gave them all a look that- I hope- said 'Just a sec!'

I looked back at her.

"I'll see you soon."

"Like Hell!"

I walked out the clear window doors and to the van. Before I could get in, whoever was at the wheel floored it, jerking the van forward so I stumbled, then stopped. This happened a few more times before I was pulled in by the hand of Lucas. When I got in, I looked back at the dealership windows where is saw her look at her hand, at my name. She griminess once to sign that she read my name: Dexter. And I didn't even know hers.

"Not funny guys." I said, still looking at the small dot that was the dealership.

"She's out of your league man!" Ted laughed, throwing his head back on the driver's seat.

"No. I think that I got through her. I know it. I feel it. It's like…destiny."

**A/N.. that's all folks! come back for future episodes! lol... REVIW.. OR PARISH (Stewie Griffen)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow House Moments**

**By elmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Including:  
Rob-girl (**I'm sorry for all the grammar errors. You should have seen me struggle in Literature in 8th grade because we did a whole semester of it and I kept getting everything wrong 'cause I had my own ideas where things should go.**) Sarah0Riddle (**I still have a few more ideas hehe**) EranJEDDZ (**same here**) Perfect love kills all fear (**thank you**) Tylar-Nicole (**thank you, too**) HermioneGrangerTwin (**same here**) josie1901(**well thank you**) –storm2424- (same here) :) (thank you) StupidUnreliableFanpire (lol, well here you go!) lovefrog159 (**thank you very very much :D! thanks, thanks, a thousand times thanks!) **katie alexandra (**thankies**) pinkdogsarehappy1 (**my heart goes to Dextar first. i read him first. well i wouldn't say that this is better then a lock and key story because well that was a good book that i haven't gotten to fiction about yet hehe. yes it should be a crime because i won't let anyone touch my S.D books anymore cause This Lullaby is almost dog-eared**!) gumdrippirate (**i'm sorry, i was just thinking that if i was reading this story i would want it to be exact to the book because i will take it out and look it up. i'm very sorry if it was very close to plagiarizing i never ever ment to. i just wrote it with no intention of anything else behind it, sorry if it was somewhat of a dissipointment**.) Literati Lover (**thank you thank you**)  
The 'Thank Yous' are longer this time around 'cause well, I just felt like it. **

**Anyway! TADA! Read on! (And no I don't own the characters…maybe not the idea for this chapter, but I do own what I write… unless lovefrog159 wants to legally claim this chapter -cause it was that review that gave me the idea of doing it!-, which I'm willing to share :) )**

**I DON'T OWN THIS LULLABY! I DON'T OWN THIS LULLABY! I DON'T OWN THIS LULLABY!!!!!**

**Chapter Two: Bet You a Quarter the Next Car That Passes Is Either Blue or Green**

The junky van drove noisily down the deserted highway. The sun was setting behind us. Ted, the best driver of all of us, had his hand outside the window he rolled down a few towns ago. This didn't help the clunking from inside and out.

"Who's up for a game?" called Dexter from the passenger seat.

There was no response except for the van. The previous year we pulled our money together and this is the best that we could come up with, though I'd expect it to die one of these days. I can imagine us stranded on an empty highway no where near any inhabitance and Dexter trying to make the best of it with his 'games'. That's just enough to scare me.

"Come on, guys! We have a while yet to go! It's just a harmless game."

Still no one answered. He turned in his chair to face us in the back.

"John Miller! Do you except the challenge?"

Lucas groaned in the seat beside me.

"If it'll shut you up," I replied.

"Excellent. I bet you a quarter the next car that passes is either blue or green."

I rolled my eyes. What a game. We haven't seen a car in more or less of an hour.

"Alright, fine. Only _if _you shut your mouth."

"Deal."

If you know Dexter this would be a great challenge for him, but he never backed down from one yet. He turned back around in his seat and sat still for the first two minutes- according to the dashboard. Then he started fidgeting and drumming his fingers on the arm rest to a song I couldn't put to. The radio hasn't worked since the day we got it and it was all quiet except for the normal clanking.

Another hour passed on.

Then ten more minutes.

I was half asleep and I rested my head on the window. Lucas was already sleeping. Then Dexter started singing.

"The wheels on the buss go round and round/ round and round/ round and round/ the wheels on the buss go round and round all through the tow- ."

"I thought we made a deal. Until we pass a car, you can not talk."

"Aw, come on man! It's a harmless song!"

A greenish blue Ford Escort, possibly going 90, swerved around us and sped right on passed.

"Well, look at that! Pay up," laughed Dexter

"Nu-uh, I don't owe you anything, you broke the deal."

"What?"

I sat up, "You bet that the next car would be either green or blue-."

"It was both!"

"- if you could be quiet until a car passed us. Which you weren't. I owe you nothing!"

"Aw, man that's not fair!"

"He's got you there, Dexter," replied Ted, "You did agree that you would be quiet until a car passed us, and you weren't. I'd say you owe him the quarter, Dex; Right Lucas?"

Coming briefly out if his sleep, Lucas mumbled a groggy, yet coherent "Yes."

I smiled.

"Crap. Ok, ok, you win this round John Miller."

And he flipped me a quarter from his pocket.

How sweet it is.

**A/N: Well i assumed that he 'normally' won at his 'games' EXCEPT when he played with Remy (which um YEAH she will kick butt and take names later!) Anyway, i thought, 'Well, i picture him as _always_ winning so what if he actully _lost_ more then _once_!' (then i gasped and giggled for a while) I tried to capture the bickery-ness of the group at a time before they were in the Yellow House. I don't think i did the best and that i could have done more but...its just a small peek into my This Lullaby. (where Dexter is constently in my mind {thats where i get my funny} hehe)  
As always reviews are welcome and SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE GRAMMER ERRORS. I DO ACTULLY USE SPELL CHECK BUT I DON'T HAVE A BETA SO IF YOU ARE WILLING TO BE MINE I KINDA WANT A SHUSH ABOUT IT 'CAUSE I REALLY AM TRYING MY DARNDEST! But no pressure about it, you still have that right to make the grammer oopies reviews. i still thank you in the end :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow House Moments**

**By: ElmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: It's me! Yaaaay! Ok, let's get down to business. I thought of this while actually doing laundry. I was separating my "lights" and "brights"- as I like to think of them- and I was thinking…. "What if a red sock got into the whites…….?" This will feature Dexter/ Ted. Sorry colourfulchatterbox. **

**Besides. I has crush on Miller x]. **

**Oh, if someone figures out something about Lucas other than he's the keyboard-ist person, that would be lovely. AND I'm having my way of how people look. (Discriptions on what I think are at the bottom A/N) **

**Shout out time: pinkdogsarehappy1- Thank you for the comment, and I AM SO INTERESTED in your Sarah Dessen needs. Degarssiiloveyou- Thank you. Iaminlovewithcoffee- UPDATED! HystericalMess- Isn't TL the best book ever? I find myself setting aside the book I was currently reading, pick up TL, and read a random page. Colourfulchatterbox- I would love you to be my Beta, I just don't know what the mechanics of how to do so. I don't even know HOW to 'message' on here. :/ 'Tis sad. **

**WITHOUT FURTHER OUTBURTS….**

_Chapter Three: One Sock, Two Socks, Red Sock, Pink So-Oh No!_

"Who did the laundry?" yelled someone within the contents Yellow House.

It went quiet. The only thing that echoed through the house was the T.V

"I would like to buy a vowel. A." It said. Cue the applause.

"It's Dairy Queen of Hearts!" Yelled someone else. John Miller.

Ted crossed the house within five seconds, turned off the television, and blocked it. Protests were shouted by only one, the rest looked at him in a rather bored like expression. He was wearing a pink Mayer's Market polo.

"Who. Did. The. Laundry?" he asked again. His eyes nearly popped from his skull.

The group, including Remy, was assembled around the T.V on makeshift seats. Two on a small, brown, rather ragged loveseat, one on a milk crate that once held the hated tangerines, and one on the one, and only, kitchen island chair- the other had broken over a tussle. The plastic lawn chair, too, was broken and replaced by the milk crate.

"What happened?" asked Lucas.

"My puzzle," wined Miller.

"What happened? What happened? Oh, I don't know. Maybe ask the idiot who did the laundry this week." At the Yellow House, the laundry was done in periods stretching over weeks.

"Why? What happened?" Lucas asked again.

"Oh, I don't know. This!" Ted held up a red sock.

"….A red sock?" Asked Dexter, "I daresay such scandal!"

"No, you moron! This was put in a load of whites. Whites!"

"What about it?" Asked Miller, "I want my game!" Only Remy laughed. The rest were confused.

Lucas turned to Remy, "I don't get it. What happened?"

She placed one hand on her forehead, wondering how four boys barely men could be so stupid.

"You are not supposed to put a red sock into a load of whites. It bleeds through and turns the other clothes pink."

With this, the guys laughed, pointing at Ted and his pink shirt.

"Dude!"

Ted retreated to the washer and dryer, only to come back in mere moments holding a pair of tighty-whities. Those were also pink. Dexter's name was sprawled on the elastic. The guys laughed harder, but Dexter looked amused. With his thumb and forefinger, Ted flung them at him.

"Everything. Is pink." Ted fumed. His blond hair fell into his eyes.

"What makes you think I did it?" Asked Dexter, pocketing his underwear.

"Ah man, it could have been any one of us," defended Lucas. Miller seemed to be too mad to comment. Monkey barked by the door. "And besids, WHO owns a red sock? Honestly?"

"My shirt is pink, man. Pink! I'll be the only one with a pink shirt. I want to know who did it."

Dexter piped up, "If I tell you, promise you won't get mad?"

Ted took a breath.

"I promise."

"I bet all of my Wheel of Fortune money on that he will," Miller mumbled, grabbing for the remote and trying to click the T.V on through Ted.

"Ok. I did it."

"You sonofa-!" Ted growled "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"You said you weren't going to get mad!"

"I lied!"

"So did I then!"

"You did it! You said you did. You take responsibility. You will get your ass kicked!"

Ted tried to lunge onto Dexter sitting on the loveseat. Remy fell to the floor. No real punches were thrown, but there was a lot of grunting, pushing, and muffed swearing. This is the Yellow House tussle. After a few minutes they stopped moving and lay motionless on the floor. John Miller forgot about his puzzle.

"No one is going to see it under your smock," Remy offered in peace.

"I guess," Ted replied in a muffled retort. His face was red.

"Apologize to each other now," she enforced.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

Ted soon left for work and the attention of the room shifted back to the T.V.

"Awe. I missed the final puzzle…"

**A/N: All the times in the Yellow House weren't all fun and games…And 'ass' isn't such a bad word if it is naming a butt. I think every parent should teach that to their kids instead of 'tooshy' or 'hiney'. **

**Hehe. It took me forever to write this, I know. BUT is it worth it? Come oooon. It is I hope. Again, excuse my errors. REVIEW OR PARRISH. Or not. Whatever you believe in. I'm not here to judge. I just make crappy stories to please myself and others. **

**Any more ideas? They will be much welcomed! **

**P.S: Ted- Blond hair? Lucas- Brown har? Dexter- Black. John Miller- RED! (I luvs Red Heads. I ish one.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yellow House Moments**

**By ElmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: It feels short and out of character. Maybe that's just me. I updated at the first strike of a thought. It was a random thought, but a thought. YAY FOR THINKING!**

**Shout outs!: colourfulchatterbox: Your welcome and UPDATE! :D I love your reviews. Kerropiyvonne: Thank you for your update! I try to keep the characters as close as possible to their original shapes. Brook-Lynn: I'm glad you liked it. **

**I got the idea from looking at my movie collection and then I saw it. I warn you, if you have not seen **_**MARLEY & ME**_** and plan to, SPOILER on the ending. I'm sorry. I also WARN you for the use of the word 'porn'… brace yourself. :D **

**Chapter Four: Monkey & Me: Vampire Dog Extraordinaire **

Remy pushed open the front door to the yellow house. She got a call earlier that day from a sick Dexter telling her that he couldn't make it to their planned date later that day because of him being ill. He had called in sick and was planning to sleep all day, waking up if only Remy would please him with the likes of her company and soup deliciousness. He hinted that he would like crackers to accompany it.

She, herself, wasn't scheduled to work today on the orders of Lola and the girls persisting that she should have a 'rest day'. She was planning on sitting at home and plucking through some things out of her closet until her date with Dexter until he called. She felt more than happy to bring him some soup if it meant to get away from the sounds of the typewriter and Paul McCartney- bless mom's soul.

"Soup delivery!" called Remy, knocking on the door she opened.

It looked empty because all the rest of the Truth Squad was at work. It was an odd feeling.

"Hello?" she asked, walking in more and letting the door click softly behind her. She heard noises and walked straight into Dexter's room

The bed was messy and unmade and random socks were strewn all over the floor. Why so many socks? She asked herself. She looked around. No Dexter and no sound. Where was the voices coming from then? And where was Dexter?

She walked out of the bedroom and set the container of soup on the counter in the kitchen. She paused to locate the voices. Was it coming from…the living room?

Remy walked into the living room slowly.

Dexter sat on the couch, wrapped up in a knit orange blanket watching intently at the screen of the television. He apparently was so engrossed in the movie on it, that he didn't hear her.

"What are you watching?" she asked, turning to look at the TV.

"Nothing!" he turned off the movie and wiped his eyes.

"What were you watching?" she asked again.

"Nothing! Do you have soup?" Dexter wiped his eyes on the blanket some more.

Remy crossed her arms over her chest, "If it's porn, it normally doesn't make you cry."

"It's not that! It's just a silly movie, let's go eat," Dexter pursued, standing wobbly to his feet.

Remy dove to the DVD on the arm of the couch.

"_Marley and Me_," she read the cover and smiled. "Were you _crying_?" She joked.

"No, silly maiden, those are just…a manly express of…love for…thee," he opened his arms to her.

She embraced him.

"You were so crying," she laughed into his chest as he wrapped the blanket around them.

"In my defense, the dog _died! _I couldn't bear it if monkey died. He's going to live forever and ever."

Remy scoffed and lead him into the kitchen.

"If he was the undead."

Dexter grabbed the spoon and picked up Monkey.

"Vampire Dog Extraordinaire …TO THE RESCUE!...I like it. What do you think, Monk?"

The Vampire Dog Extraordinaire barked once.

Cue the laughter.

**A/N: Any ideas would be appreciated. Just review it and it will be treasured. :D**

**Review! Please! Who wants a cookie? Who wants a cookie? You wants a cookie? You want it? Review! :D And gets a cookie! :0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yellow House Moments**

**By: ElmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: I had this main idea for a while, but nothing came about the WHY part. Then it just came to me…and I thought… 'Yeah that sounds like Dexter.' Am I right or wrong? REVIEW**

At the cookout in chapter nine, Dexter told Chris that he been in jail once. Ever wonder what for? NEVER FEAR! I am here to set you straight. I remember _colourfulchatterbox_ saying that more Dexter/John Miller action was needed, and this chapter fully complies so such request! YAY! ! Now let me take you back to that moment first hand.

**Note: Please regard the questions at the bottom of this chapter and review your answer. SHOUT OUTS are also at the end. (Sorry, it is rather long. I apologize) **

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Public Indecency_**

Dexter held a towel firmly around his waist.

"Aw, come on guys! Can I just pay you off instead?" he asked, grabbing onto the fabric like it was a lifeline. Actually, it was.

"No way, man! And miss this? I don't think so. If you can't handle the payment, don't start the bet in the first place!" laughed John Miller, hands cupped around his face in a yelling matter. "Besides, you're flat broke!"

"I'm good for it!"

John Miller made no reply. Dexter groaned and tilted his head backwards. He and his simple, intensive habit of betting. Why did he agree to this? Who knew Miller would beat him in sand volleyball? His ass was kicked and buried deep in the sand with a castle built on it.

Dexter looked down at the towel. It was a dingy white. They got it cheap at a second hand store. He picked it out himself because it was the only one that didn't smell firmly of cat. He looked back at John Miller, the gang, and a few stray girls they had met that day. He didn't mind them much, though they didn't laugh at his jokes. Miller made a waving motion with his hands signaling Dexter to 'go along with it'.

He sighed and dropped the towel and started running. His clothes were in the sand in a messy pile guarded by Lucas and John Miller. Dexter was as clothed as the day he was born. He suddenly was glad that the day was cloudy and cold which lead to almost nobody at the beach. The sun was well set, casting very little light in the sky. The road he ran on already turned on the lamps. Was it mentioned that it was cold? Dexter repeated that statement long after the incident.

He was supposed to run all the way to across the lifeguard stand a half mile away, circle it, and run back. Dexter was no killing man, but with every stride he liked the idea more and more.

It wasn't long before he saw red and blue lights twirling in a circular motion. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Can you come over here, sir?" he was asked from a voice behind him. Dexter _really_ liked the idea now. He walked to the officer with his hands covering himself up.

"Can you tell me why you are wearing no clothes?" the officer asked. He was an older man with salty hair and mustache peppered with grey.

Dexter looked at him and laughed, "Would you believe because of a practical joke, good sir?"

Lucky for him this particular officer had no sense of humor.

A few minutes later he was taking a ride in the backseat in the police car.

Dexter sat quietly with his hands folded in his lap. He was given spare clothes from the station. He was unsure if he should accept the pair of underwear they had given him. They looked relatively clean…

He was placed in a holding cell with two other people. One was sleeping and the other looked at Dexter with such anger that he didn't try to attempt to make small talk. The man kept stroking his beard, looking.

Dexter began whistling and twirling his thumbs. With each note, the guy with the beard got more and more tense.

"Whistle anymore and I'll rip the spine out of your back and use it to tie my shoe!"

That was the end of the whistling.

Public indecency. He was arrested for public indecency. He hoped John Miller had his laugh. He hoped that he laughed long and hard…

"You're free to go," announced a woman with dark skin and she pointed to Dexter. She held the barred door out for him. He thanked her and followed her to the front office.

Ted, Lucas, and John Miller stat on the plastic chairs placed across the front desk.

Lucas looked up at Dexter first. "Look good, Dex. Did they feed you well?"

"All in once peace," laughed Ted.

"Didn't have to shower, did ya'?" asked Lucas.

The woman took the handcuffs off him and pushed the paperwork to him to sign.

They were settled in the van before John Miller spoke.

"Hey, Dex?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna bet how mad you would be if we said we forgot your clothes on the beach?"

…

**A/N: **

**Thanks to: SOO GGOOOOD (x2), Natalie Weasley, rivereq, colurfulchatterbox, Louse Cullen (Yes, Dexter is the cutest, but I still have this slight crush still on John Miller.), and those who didn't review but read it all the same. Of course, REVIEW requests for ideas to this story (or any other idea you may have). They will all be taken into loving consideration. **

* * *

**Question: For my next chapter idea, I want to tackle why Dexter doesn't like English muffins. What do you think? Review, please, with an answer. **

* * *

**Question: How many noticed the few references of The Beatles in Sarah Dessen's This Lulliby?  
Here is now I backed up my theory: **

**John Miller as 'Ringo' [For those who don't know that is the Beatles' drummer, Richard Starkey a.k.a Ringo Starr]**

**2. Remy's last name as Starr.**

**3. The records Remy's mom listens to is the Beatles. [I looked it up and the record mentioned in Chapter Ten could be either Please, Please Me {Debut album} or The Beatles 1962-1966 (The Red Album). Both would feature songs that would include "Paul McCartney, his voice high, something from the early years" and "the one where they're all in the window, looking down" page 174 and 175]. Maybe I noticed this because I'm slowly falling in love with the early Beatle stuff. (My favorite is Paul). **

* * *

**Question: Will you watch my new favorite movie, A Hard Day's Night? Which is Beatle's movie. (Optional, extra love will be given to those who do.) **

* * *

**Thank you for reading! REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yellow House Moments  
By: ElmoruthPotterfan6**

**A/N: I can say I am sorry it's been almost a year since I updated, but would you believe what I say? I ran into a few road blocks (mostly college), but I can't ignore the dire need to write anymore. I really, really, really appreciate everybody for being so patient. I am going to read the book over again and think of more I can write about (but I still would like ideas!). **

**I hope that this will suffice all of your **_**This Lullaby **_**needs. Shout-outs are at the end!**

**Please, please, please review your thoughts! **

**Chapter Six: Icks-Nay on the Uffins-May**

"Ugh, why do you like English Muffins so much?" Dexter groaned, thumping his head on Remy's shoulder as she reached for a bag of the dreaded muffins. He wrapped his arms around her.

"And why do you hate them so much?"

"I told you," he replied, still hanging on Remy and glaring at the newest member of the grocery cart, "they are disgusting."

Remy sighed, "That gives me no direction on why, Dexter."

"You know what? They just are. They are, they are, they are. End of story."

Remy slowed her walk. Tilting her head to the side a little, she said, "You never keep things from me."

"Not true!"

"Yesterday you told me you saw a squirrel—."

"It was looking at me funny…"

"And the day before that, you told me about a guy who looked like Abe Lincoln coming into the Flash Camera."

"That was awesome, though."

"Last week you told me what you had for breakfast and what everybody else had. Dex, you never _not_ tell me things."

He kissed the side of her neck. "You're right. I never keep things from you."

"So are you going to tell me?" She smiled.

Dexter grabbed onto the cart and started to push. Remy fell clumsily in line with him.

"Uh…Look at that, a tower made out of paper towels."

**Five Years Earlier**

Dexter slid down the stair banister and bounced at the bottom of it. He never had a problem with waking up in the morning; it was making it to places on time he had a problem with. Today was no exception.

As he was walking to the kitchen, a familiar smell hit him. English Muffins. His stomach fumbled. His recent step-dad, Bill, made one every day, sometimes two. There was an endless supply of them in the cabinet: original, honey, honey wheat, wheat, cranberry, and, his least favorite, cinnamon raisin. Dexter might not have much of a problem with the muffins but his step-father not only ate English Muffins religiously, he also made several sandwiches with normal bread for his lunch. This meant regular bred was always running low. More often than not, Dexter made peanut butter sandwiches on many varieties of muffins because that was the only bread in the house.

"Morning, Sport," greeted his step-father. He was the only person that Dexter greatly disliked. He didn't appreciate the open fondness that Bill gave his mother (whom he called his 'English Muffin'). Nevertheless, he pushed the feeling aside for her happiness.

"Morning.

"Muffin?" Bill offered.

"No thanks," Dexter retorted, opening the bread box. Not to his surprise, it was empty. His stomach growled. Sighing he took the muffin and grimaced as he took a bite.

Ever since his step-dad Bill came into his life, now no longer a step-dad, he couldn't stomach another English Muffin.

* * *

"Dexter, just try it. Please? For me?"

Dexter made a face. "But, Remy…"

"Don't even. Just close your eyes. It's like a biscuit."

"A disgusting, gross biscuit," Dexter mumbled.

"Oh you are such a child!" Remy pushed him on the shoulder.

"But you still love me."

"No actually I changed my mind. I don't think I can be with a guy who can't eat English Muffins. I even made little pizzas out of them, and he still won't eat it. So, I don't think I can date a guy who isn't grown enough to try new things."

"Are you trying to make me feel bad, Remy Starr?"

Remy looked at him with a small smirk, "Absolutely not."

"Liar, liar pants on fire," Dexter laughed. "Can I at least have a glass of water?"

Remy went and grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the tap. She placed it close to his left hand.

Dexter breathed deeply and grabbed the glass. "Well…here goes nothing."

He took a bite and chewed thoroughly. His face was blank. When he was done chewing, he took a drink of water.

"Well…?"

"Remember, I did this because I love you, you know."

"I know."

"I'm not saying that I like it."

"You don't have to."

"But if I die because of this, bury me with my snow globes," and Dexter took another bite.

* * *

**A/N: Thank- you for all of you that reviewed. Rivereq, BrickByBoringBrickKylee, ThIsLulLaByxD, and SOO GOOOOD (in regards to your past review, I want to try to stay away from what has already been done in the book, but maybe if you have something in mind I will be willing to try it). **

**I also want to thank everybody who stood beside me for so long. I will welcome any ideas, review them or send me a message. I will try harder to get on and write. **


End file.
